Elocuente en tus silencios
by neridy
Summary: TK siempre ha sido especialmente bueno usando las palabras, pero pese a su don de la elocuencia, Kari piensa que también es bueno en los silencios. SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA OVA DE TRI.


Soy una fan acérrima del Takari y resulta que el primer Takari que escribo ni es Takari ni es nada... Pero bueno, es lo que me ha nacido y me gusta bastante, espero que os guste.

Hay spoilers de la segunda ova de Digimon Tri, _Determinación._ No digo nada que no pulule a raudales por internet, pero por si acaso yo lo digo.

* * *

Ese día, después de la batalla de Palmon y Gomamon contra Imperialdramon en ese mundo de datos oscuros, Kari tiene que alejarse de todos para que no la vean llorar.

Tampoco es la gran cosa que ella llore, de hecho. Hace un buen rato que todos intentan consolar a Meiko, que está desolada por la desaparición de Meicoomon y el repentino cambio de su compañera, y Mimi llora también, abrazada con fuerza a ella, lamentándose por el triste destino de Leomon.

Izzy parece muy compungido y teclea insistentemente en su ordenador con la mirada perdida, tratando de entender de algún modo por qué los digimon no han podido entrar en la ya desaparecida distorsión para seguir a Meicoomon o ayudar a sus compañeros antes, y deseando entenderlo de una puta vez para poder ayudar de algún modo ya que no tiene el valor suficiente para levantarse y abrazar a Mimi. Jou está muy serio delante de todos ellos, acunando gentilmente a Pukamon, y aunque no se atreve a abrazarla porque Sora no llora sino que mira a sus amigas con gran preocupación, Matt se ha ubicado muy cerca de ella y se ha quedado justo a su lado.

Kari se aleja del grupo entonces y ni siquiera avisa a Gatomon para que vaya con ella. Los digimon están todos reunidos delante de Meiko para tratar de consolarla y por eso la gata no se da cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de su compañera, a punto de romperse para echarse a llorar. Tai sí que se da cuenta cuando su hermana se da la vuelta con sigilo para alejarse, y está a punto de dejar de abrazar a Mimi y a Meiko por la espalda para ir tras ella pero no lo hace, porque en los últimos años Tai se ha vuelto un gran observador y se fija en que, de ir a consolar a Kari, ya se encarga TK.

El rubio desaparece poco después que ella y se encuentran los dos en un pasillo estrecho entre edificios del colegio de los mayores. Con tantísima gente pululando por todos lados debido al festival escolar, ajenos al dolor y las preocupaciones que deben vivir los _ya no tan_ niños elegidos, no hay muchos sitios más a los que puedan ir.

TK la encuentra con la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas, abrazada a sí misma como si supiera que, pese a su intención de alejarse, alguien iba a seguirla y quisiera ahorrarle así el peso de sus lágrimas, pero él ignora ese intento por apartarlo de ella y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada, observando el color gris de la pared de enfrente fijamente pero sin ningún interés. También en silencio, separa un brazo de su propio cuerpo y lo utiliza para rodear los hombros de Kari atrayéndola hacia sí. Los sollozos de la chica se hacen audibles pero no lucha, se deja abrazar y su cabeza cae con delicadeza sobre el hombro de TK y su fea camiseta del campamento de verano. Este se crispa un poco pero no hace nada por ocultarlo.

Kari se siente un poco mala persona por eso, pero no llora por Meiko ni llora por Leomon. No llora ante la impotencia de no entender lo que sucede ni tampoco llora por la destrucción a la que se está viendo arrastrada Odaiba.

Kari llora porque ha visto a Ken Ichijouji convertido de nuevo en Digimon Emperador. Llora porque está aterrada, preocupada y porque no quiere volver a verle sufrir, arrastrado por la oscuridad. Llora porque sabe, probablemente mejor de lo que sabe nadie, lo terrible que es esa oscuridad y lo mucho que le aterroriza a Ken estar en ella, que es un ser casi de luz como Kari. Llora porque lo ha visto y no le ha podido ayudar, y TK la entiende como solo pueden entenderlo ellos dos y la abraza fuerte para que no se rompa, diciéndole en silencio, aguantándose sus propias lágrimas para ser capaz de mantener su esperanza y la luz de Kari, que ellos los le salvarán de nuevo. Las veces que haga falta.

TK siempre ha sido especialmente bueno usando las palabras, pero pese a su don de la elocuencia, Kari piensa que también es bueno en los silencios. O quizá es que, con ella, no necesita usarlas.


End file.
